Changed Person
by SoTimeless
Summary: Everyone gets a chance to change, even a Malfoy.


**Hi everyone this is the first story I have written and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

George Weasley was very tired. It was a busy day. He just wanted to go home to his wife, Angelina, and two kids Fred and Roxanne. After Fred's death Ron helped him but he had to continue with his auror training with Harry. It has been eleven years but George still couldn't get over Fred's death.

George was about to close the shop when a very beautiful woman with waist length black hair, a skinny figure and very pale complexion walked in. She was wearing a maroon overcoat on her jeans and tee-shirt with boats. A little boy was holding her hand and was admiring the shop. The boy had grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. He reminded George of someone but he threw those thoughts out of his mind and just smiled at them.

The little boy, not more than three years old, was constantly jumping up and down with excitement and his mother was just looking at him and smiling. George got up from his seat behind the counter and welcomed them, "Welcome mam and hello to this little guy." George ruffled the little boy's hair and he giggled, his mum grinned at him. The woman smiled at George and said, "Hello Mr Weasley I'm Astoria. Scorp be a good boy and tell Mr Weasley here about the thing you wanted you buy and do it fast your daddy will be on his way here to take us to dinner." Scorp like a good boy nodded and took Georges hand and took him to a nearby shelf and started pointing at the top of the shelf. Astoria walked behind them and saw a muggle tricycle at the top. George brought it down and placed it on the floor. Scorp jumped and sat on it and started cycling. He went near the window and started shouting, "Daddy Daddy Daddy."

George couldn't see the man but when he came inside understood why he thought in the first place that the little boy was looking so similar. He felt a bubble of anger burst inside him and said, "Isn't it the insolent Draco Malfoy. How dare you enter my shop you death eater."

Draco just smiled, kneeled down and kissed Scorpius on the head. Astoria moved from behind George and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco with one hand on Astoria's waist looked at George and said," Weasley I'm not here to fight but to buy my little boy a birthday present." Astoria whispered something in Draco's ear he nodded and picked up Scorpius from the tricycle and left the shop and stood outside on the pathway waiting for Astoria.

Astoria picked up the tricycle and placed it on the counter. George stared at her but couldn't help but ask her.

"Why are you with a person like him?"

Astoria smiled, "Draco is the most amazing person I have ever met."

"But"

"I know what you are going to say and I know its true but he is not the same person he used to be before the war. Believe me."

"I just can't digest the fact of Draco being a good guy."

"He is, believe me. I fell in love with him. He's absolutely brilliant."

"Well he did behave a bit strangely right now and he didn't even say anything to his son who chose a muggle toy for his birthday."

"Yeah, he thinks, because of me, that muggles are fascinating. Unbelievable right! Ha! My sister knew him from the first year of Hogwarts and she thinks that Draco is completely changed now."

"Woah! Probably he just needed a woman he loved to set him straight."

"Yeah! Hahaha! Right."

Astoria give him the money and sent the cycle home and then left the shop.

George couldn't believe what he just saw. Draco Malfoy a good man, with a gorgeous wife and a lovely kid, he never thought that Draco was a family man but maybe Astoria was right maybe people do change.

When Astoria came outside Draco asked her, "What was he saying?"

"Oh nothing just how big of a git you were."

"Haha! And you believed him?"

"Absolutely not."

Draco laughed,"I love you Astoria"

"I love you Draco"

They kissed each other gently on the lips but were interrupted by a loud kiddy shout.

"Muhmee Dahdee don't forget me"

Scorpius pout was the most adorable thing Draco and Astoria had ever seen. They laughed and picked Scorpius up and kissed him on his cheek.


End file.
